d2ndwymfandomcom-20200214-history
Trek Reenactment 2015
at the lookout in Tragedy Spring.]] Trek Reenactment 2015 is the thirty-seventh episode of D2WYM Snippets, and aired July 25, 2015. Episode Date: July 25, 2015 Preceded By: Gold Bluffs Beach Followed By: Conversations at Tragedy Spring Synopsis setting up a handcart.]] July 22, 2015 A bunch of youth in the ward have gone on a Pioneer Trek up in the Sierra Nevadas, so they can experience what it'd kind of be like in pioneer times. Alec Viera, Nolan Blair, Regan Curtis, and Travis Neal were asked to be part of a reenactment, where they'd be missionaries from the pioneer times, and they'd meet with the youth along the trail. Since Brody Rasmussen was visiting town, he came too. Alec, Brody, Nolan, and Travis all load up in Alec's car, fill up on gas, and head out of Danville. They head east, past Lathrop, Stockton, and Jackson. In Jackson, they turn on to Highway 88 towards the Sierra Nevadas. After driving two hours and forty five minutes, they get to Tragedy Spring. They get there before everyone else, and help set up the handcarts for the kids. and Travis Neal with cowboy hats on.]] , Alec Viera, Nolan Blair, and Regan Curtis on the trail.]] John Quereto ferries them over to the campsite where the kids would camp that night. There, they wait for Regan Curtis and Jeff Reed, who'd be joining them in the reenactment. While they wait, they talk with Corey Quereto, take in the nearby view, roleplay as missionaries, eat jerky, and try on hats. Jeff Reed and Regan Curtis eventually get there, and they all set out on the trail. Jeff pulls out a harmonica and starts playing, "I Hope They Call Me On A Mission". On the walk, Alec suggests they may find some actual pioneers as they walk, that were in a sort of cryo-freeze. Brody and Jeff take part in a beatboxing competition, that Jeff immediately wins. When they get about halfway along the trail, Regan suggests they stop. They go back aways around a bend to a spot where they could see the kids coming, but they wouldn't see them. They stop and take a rest along the trail. Nolan suggests they hide out behind the trees and pop out when the kids come. Jeff plays, "Home on the Range" on his harmonica. After waiting a while, they decide to continue on, but just walk slower. They get to another spot on the trail and stop. Jeff plays, "God Be With You Til We Meet Again" near a pile of wood. Travis says it's leftover from the Donner Party. They think they all see the kids coming around the corner, but it just happens to be a photographer. They wait where they are for the kids to come. They see the kids come around the corner, and start out again in pairs of two. Nolan and Alec go first. Brody and Travis go second, and Jeff and Regan go third. walking along the trail.]] and Jeff Reed]] They teach the first caravan, and Nolan and Alec stay behind to continue teaching them, while Brody, Travis, Regan, and Jeff continue on to the next caravan. Along the way, Brody and Travis run into Keola Quereto. Travis tells Keola to speak Mandarin. Keola says Jeff's face is ugly in Mandarin. After teaching everyone, Brody, Travis, Alec, Nolan, Regan, and Jeff continue on the trail back to the point where they very first started. Along the way, they run into a crossroads, and aren't sure which way to go. They follow the wagon wheel tracks down one trail to a fence, and realize the fence is what probably held the kids up for so long. They also see some cows off the trail, and Nolan, Brody, and Travis take a "quick endeavor to Cow Land". They walk off the trail aways into the woods and see some cows walking in a line. The sound of the cowbells and the breeze coming in makes it sound real magical. Brody calls it the sound of a "Forest Spirit". , Alec Viera, and Nolan Blair at the crossroads.]] in Oko Sushi.]] They get to another fence, and finally the starting point. Brody says goodbye to Jeff, and they head back home. They stop in a shopping center in Jackson to get dinner. Nolan goes to Round Table, Regan goes to Safeway, Alec goes...somewhere, and Brody and Travis wander around for a place that sounds good. They walk into Thai Siam, but it looks too classy. So, they go to Oko Sushi instead. A waitress comes by to ask what they want. Brody orders two waters, and realizes the sushi box isn't what he thought it's be, so he just got two waters. They do get some sushi, meet up with everyone else, and head back home. People In This Episode * Brody Rasmussen * Alec Viera * Travis Neal * Nolan Blair * Jeff Reed * Regan Curtis * Keola Quereto * Corey Quereto * John Quereto Locations * Danville, California * Camino Ramon Shell, Danville, California * Lathrop, California * Stockton, California * Jackson, California * Tragedy Spring, Kyburz, California * Oko Sushi, Jackson, California Trivia * The water tower in Stockton Alec Viera, Brody Rasmussen, Travis Neal, and Nolan Blair drive past is the same one in "Sledding Trip 2010". * Tragedy Spring is only fifteen minutes away from Kirkwood Mountain Resort. * When the photographer asks how long they've been out on the trail, Travis Neal says, "Eighty-two years!" This is how long Jaren Garff says it's been since they've been to the Copperopolis Bungalow in "Yosemite 2014". Featured Music * "Get Up" by Washed Out * "Tuolumne" by Eddie Vedder * "La Belle Fleur Sauvage" by Lord Huron Category:D2WYM Snippets Episodes